


Do You Think of Me?

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [40]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Chandler wonders if Monica misses him.
Series: Finding My Way [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Do You Think of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.  
Title: Do You Think of Me?  
Characters: Chandler Bing and Monica Gellar  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het  
Summary: Chandler wonders if Monica misses him.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: David Crane and Marta Kauffman own this show and these characters.  
Words: 179 without title and ending

Word to use: Sound

FMW #40: Do You Think of Me?

The sound of the door closing has echoed in his mind for the last two months since Monica walked out of their shared home and out of his life.

Chandler wasn't ready to be married and he'd told her that. Monica hadn't taken it well. She'd thought that marriage was in the cards.

He'd told her that he loved her, but he just wasn't ready to get married. Now, it was two months later and he still had trouble moving on.

Chandler was seated at a table at Central Perk, a cup of coffee only half gone, when she walked in the door. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

He remained silent as he watched Monica and her boyfriend place their order, get them and leave. He was about to turn back to his coffee, when he sighed.

Monica and her boyfriend passed by the window of Central Perk where he was. When they locked eyes he thought, _'Do you think of me, like I think of you?'_

She gave him a nod of acknowledgment, but continued walking with her new boyfriend.

Well, there was his answer.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites. <3


End file.
